teamooduffandomcom-20200214-history
PDW Global Champion
The title of Global Champion is the highest honor a superstar can achieve in Purduality Wrestling. It is attained when a wrestler defeats the current owner of the title, or, when there is no defender, the Champion is determined via stipulations set by the General Manager. List of Global Champions *Hammer DDT - The original and longest-running title holder. He earned the title at Coliseum Conquest, during a Triple Threat match between himself, Mace Atlas, and Zack Abbott—originally, Taylor Higgins would have been the third competitor were it not for interference from the Collection Agency. Hammer pinned Zack to claim the belt and would defend it three times afterward: Via pinfall against Mace Atlas, a count-out against his former boss the Rustler, and another pinfall against Daigo Ookami of the Duality Rangers. It was his second defense against the Rustler, a Last Man Standing match, where, after a lengthy and brutal battle, he fell, surrendering the title. *The Rustler - The second and most shortlived title holder. After defeating Hammer in a Last Man Standing match at Combat Gala, he took the belt, slammed it into Hammer's face, and immediately left the arena, vacating the title. *Masataka Masuraou/Midori Ryuukami - To determine the new Global Champion, a sixteen-man tournament was held. The finalists turned out to be teammates Daigo Ookami and Masataka Masuraou, the red and green Duality Rangers. After a lengthy and exciting battle at Kingdom of Calamity, Masataka claimed the title. However, feeling he wasn't getting the respect he deserved, he turned to Don Mackeo for support and became Midori Ryuukami, the "Green Dragon God." He would abuse his position to antagonize his former teammates, and even defeated Daigo a second time at Battle Beach for the title. He would defend again against Gungnir in a TLC match at Blitzkrieg. Midori would finally lose his title to Mace Atlas after a hard-fought match at Bone Harvest. *Mace Atlas - The fourth and second-most-shortlived title holder. After taking the Adrenaline Championship title from Zack Abbott and defending it multiple times, he cashed in for a shot against Midori Ryuukami at Bone Harvest. Sensing foul play from Don Mackeo at ringside, Mace attacked the General Manager before resuming his match against the Champion. After Mace won the title, Don Mackeo immediately returned and demanded he promptly defend against Zack Abbott. Drained from the previous match, he was unable to retain his title. *Zack Abbott - Claimed the title at Bone Harvest when Don Mackeo introduced him after Mace Atlas had just taken it from Midori Ryuukami. While Mace resisted as long as he could, Zack claimed the title from him in a short match. Midori invoked his rematch clause and faced Zack during Ascension 42, but the match was interrupted by Mace. As a result, he was given another chance for the title in a Triple Threat against Zack and Mace—who had also invoked his rematch clause—at Dark Dealings, where Zack successfully defended his title. He would not defend again until Majesty's Peak, where he lost the title to his former lackey, Michael Draven. *Michael Draven - Frustrated with Zack Abbott as the leader of the Collection Agency, Michael Draven betrayed his former leader after winning the Majesty's Peak Tournament by declaring his intention to challenge Abbott for the title at Majesty's Peak. At the main event of the PPV, after a hard-fought match resulting in both competitors busting each other open, Draven won the title after a Montana Standard, the same move he opened the match with. Draven would go on to defend the title against Zack again in a First Blood match, and then retain against long-time rival Mace Atlas after the match was interrupted by Francine Fox. Draven declared an open challenge for his title leading into Coliseum Conquest II, the PDW anniversary PPV, and was answered by... *Shinku Nensho - Although nobody had seen him since throwing Midori off Hell in a Cell at Majesty's Peak, Shinku showed up to accept Draven's challenge. The two squared off at Coliseum Conquest II, the PDW anniversary PPV, and Shinku won the title in a three-minute (but still competitive) match. Shinku was then challenged by newcomer Kazuo Ouma, who put up a good fight at Revolution Road II until Shinku made him black out with his Heat Stroke hold. Surprisingly, Shinku endorsed Kazuo after the match and shook his hand - the first time Shinku had shown sympathy for anyone since his Daigo Oogami days. Shinku also met random competitors such as Shaan Khanna and Gungnir, seeking to defend his title whenever possible. Wrangler Wrigley cashed in his Adrenaline Title to face off against Shinku in a First Blood Match, but Shinku continued to retain. When the Rustler showed up to confront Shinku, everyone believed they were getting a long-time dream match; however, Mace Atlas showed up to attack both competitors. The ensuing Fatal Fourway between Shinku, Rustler, Mace, and Ken Maction ended Shinku's reign when Michael Draven returned to attack Shinku, Zack Abbott attacked the Rustler, and Mace Atlas took advantage of the chaos by attacking Ken with a chair and pinning him. *Mace Atlas - Since his return, Mace had been indiscriminately attacking everyone (no matter their alignment). No longer believing in his relationship with the fans or other superstars, Mace dubbed himself the "King of Skies" and referred to his throne as a "tightrope," believing everyone was hoping to shoot him off it. Mace's paranoia led to a continued feud with Ken Maction, defeating him in Hell in a Cell with the aid of Setsuna Sakura, a former Duality Ranger who Mace had "awoken" after Setsuna's several failures to save others from the influence of the Society Final faction. Mace's paranoia even led to him attacking Blaine Fenix, believing the commentator was besmirching his name despite Blaine's long-time support of Mace. Hammer DDT returned to express his dislike of Mace's changed personality, but Mace managed to retain his title against the legend at Battle Beach II. Somehow, Mace still had respect for Michael Draven and their long-lasting rivalry, and accepted Draven's challenge for the belt; however, again their match was interrupted as chaos erupted between the two, Ken Maction, Mayor Duncan, Zack Abbott, and later Kazuo Ouma. Management demanded the contest be settled inside the Elimination Chamber, and although he made it to the final three, Mace was finally eliminated by Mayor Duncan; Draven then defeated the Mayor to win his second Global Title. *Michael Draven - The current champion. After redeeming himself against Shinku, Draven went immediately for the title again and recaptured his throne. Draven started the Championship Showcase Tour for PDW's On the Go shows, hoping the other champions would join him in defending for different crowds. Currently, Draven awaits challenges from Kazuo Ouma who earned a shot by defeating Zack Abbott, and Sakazuki Dougen who Draven sought out himself as a worthy opponent. Gallery Hammer DDT.png|Hammer DDT, the original Global Champion. Rustler_-_crop.jpg|The Rustler, second Global Champion. Midori_-_crop.jpg|Masataka Masuraou/Midori Ryuukami, third Global Champion. Mace_-_crop.jpg|Mace Atlas, fourth Global Champion. Zack Abbott.png|Zack Abbott, the fifth Global Champion. Michael_Draven.jpg|Michael Draven, the current Global Champion. Trivia * All three competitors from the original Triple Threat title match—Hammer DDT, Mace Atlas, and Zack Abbott—have now held the Global Championship belt for some period of time. Category:PDW Champions Category:Purduality Wrestling